REENCUENTRO DESCONOCIDO (Songfic erótico)
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: Neal se encuentra con una bellísima mujer y de inmediato se la lleva a su departamento para pasar con ella una increíble noche de placer; por la cual está consciente, tendrá que pagar. Pero nunca se imaginó lo que sucedería después... Un songfic de la canción "Medias Negras" del salsero cubano Willy Chirino... una humilde historia que pretende ser erótica.


**REENCUENTRO DESCONOCIDO**

 **(SONGFIC)**

… _ **Llevaba medias negras**_

 _ **Y minifalda de cuero marrón**_

 _ **¡Qué salación…!**_

 _ **("Medias Negras" Willy Chirino)**_

Desde aquel día la busco como un desesperado…

Perdí a mi novia, mi prometida con la que me iba a casar.

Mi hermana se enteró de lo que estaba haciendo, se lo contó a mi tía y me han desheredado.

Mi madre piensa que me volví loco…

¡Es que nadie me entiende! Nadie está en mi lugar, nadie siente lo que siento yo.

Y lo único que tengo de ella es una fotografía de hace 20 años.

Todo comenzó una noche que salía tarde de la oficina, estaba yo esperando pasar el paso cebra para llegar al estacionamiento donde estaba mi automóvil, y ella se me acercó.

¡Era hermosa! Tenía unos labios hermosos, unos ojos azules maravillosos y un pelo rubio increíble, al principio cuando la vi, pensé que me había recordado algo, a alguien; pero no definía bien qué.

Creo… creo que ella quiso que yo la reconociera porque me abordó de frente y me sonrió en silencio un momento.

A mi simplemente se me "elevaron los instintos" al verla tan bella; con aquella minifalda tan corta y esas piernas increíbles con esas medias negras…

Sacó un cigarrillo y me pidió fuego ¡Y claro que tenía fuego!... para el cigarrillo, digo.

Comenzó la lluvia y ella trató de protegerse el cabello de la lluvia con el bolso, yo imaginé que su cabello no era como lo llevaba, que se le echaría a perder el peinado con la lluvia… La explicación realmente era mucho más simple que eso.

La cosa es, que yo traía paraguas y ella no, así que lo abrí ella se pegó a mi lado.

Cuando la vi mirándome con esos ojazos azules increíbles le pregunté

 **" _¿A dónde vamos rubia?"_**

 **" _A donde tú me lleves"_ …** contestó

¡Obvio que me la llevé a mi departamento! ¿Qué te crees?

Una presa como esa no se haya todo los días ni se deja ir así como así, aparte que me sonreía de ese modo, así como si ella supiera algo que yo no y me tenía tan intrigado.

-¿Nos conocemos? – le pregunté en un momento, ella como que se descolocó con la pregunta, pero repuso su sonrisa de inmediato.

-No sé – me respondió – tal vez… no me acuerdo.

Cuando llegamos, como siempre la mucama me había dejado lista la cena en el horno; cena que compartí con ella y por supuesto, con el mejor Chardonay que tenía en ese momento.

No suelo derrochar un buen vino con cualquiera, pero esta mujer… no sé, me daba la impresión de que lo merecía.

¡Y me salió conocedora! Me habló de la cosecha del vino, que si el bouquet era perfecto, que ese año fue muy bueno… en fin, me impresionó que una mujer "de esas" supiera tanto de vinos… Si lo hubiera sabido entonces.

No, a quién quiero engañar; si lo hubiera sabido entonces lo más probable es que me habría burlado de ella. ¡Dios!

Eh… pero déjame que te siga contando.

Terminamos de cenar y continuamos charlando; por extraño que te parezca, me agradó charlar con ella, era una mujer inteligente y podría decir, culta ¡mucho!

No era "cualquiera" realmente, y a mí se me seguía poniendo de que la conocía, pero no recordaba…

Cuando se lo volví a preguntar, ella como que quiso salir del paso, así que volvió a servir las copas.

 **"… _Y a la segunda copa_**

 ** _¿Qué hacemos con la ropa?"_**

Preguntó…

Cuando me dijo eso, mis sentidos reaccionaron al máximo; obviamente que de inmediato actué, no iba a permitir que se aburriera y se fuera. No, yo no tenía ganas de que ese manjar se me escapara.

 **… _Y yo que nunca tuve_**

 ** _Más religión que un cuerpo de mujer_**

 ** _Del cuello de una nube_**

 ** _Aquella madrugada me colgué…_**

 ** _¡Ay, cómo gocé!_**

Ella se me acercó y me retiró la chaqueta, al mismo tiempo que yo besaba su cuello blanco ¡blanquísimo! Esculpido en porcelana y azúcar.

A través de la blusa de tela muy fina, mis manos pudieron palpar algo que mis ojos no habían percibido, y es que estaba tan bien formada, con todo tan en su sitio, que a simple vista no alcancé a notar que no llevaba brassier.

Cuando posé mis manos sobre sus pechos y sentí sus pezones empujando hacia mis palmas, no pude evitar la tentación de apretarlos con mis dedos.

Un gemido de ella me indicó que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero eso yo ya lo sabía.

Sonriendo traviesa, me agarró por la corbata y me llevó a la habitación, como si yo fuera un perro al que su ama jala de la cadena.

Y con el mismo estilo dominante comenzó a desvestirme sin dejar de mirarme con sus ojazos azules maravillosos, llenos de luz y que, dentro de toda la lujuria y la picardía que podía ver en ellos, algún dejo de inocencia se dejaba percibir.

Yo estaba seguro de haberla visto antes pero, en ese momento, lo último que podía era pensar con claridad.

Ya el deseo estaba invadiéndome por completo.

Me dejó sentado en la cama en boxers, empezó a dedicarme una especie de strip-tease ; retirándose la ropa poco a poco, con sensualidad.

Cada prenda se desprendía delicadamente de su cuerpazo de sirena, dejando al descubierto esa piel blanquísima, deliciosa, sin un solo lunar que la manchara.

¡Era irreal, angelical!

Por un momento me pregunté qué hacía una mujer como esta, con su belleza, su candor y su cultura, en la calle. Pidiendo fuego a desconocidos y yéndose al departamento de cualquiera… era obvio para mí que ella vivía de eso pero ¿por qué?

Lo único que quedó sobre ella fueron las medias negras; aquellas medias de seda que cubrían de manera maravillosa sus dos columnas de mármol, enmarcando deliciosamente el camino a su sexo prodigioso, blanco, redondo, terso… una delicia.

Mientras caminaba felinamente hacia mí, mis ojos solo podían posarse en aquel triángulo lampiño de carne blanca y apetitosa que me obligó a humedecerme los labios como si estuviera muerto de sed.

Me tendió la mano para que fuera a ella, y no tuvo que repetirlo en voz alta; caminé hacia ella y la tomé entre mis brazos, besé sus labios deliciosos y dulces, acaricié su espalda tersa, maravillosa mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuello, mi pecho, mi espalda, y una de ellas emprendió el viaje exploratorio que la llevó hasta mi miembro palpitante.

Me tenía en sus manos, dominaba mi razón con sus sentidos, lentamente sin dejar de posar en mí sus ojos azules, se colocó de rodillas y se deshizo de lo último que me cubría.

Su boca me atrapó completo y no pude evitar un ronco gemido que me hizo llevar la cabeza hacia atrás justo cuando sentí la humedad de su lengua juguetear con mi hombría tan diestramente.

No pude evitarlo, colocar mi mano en su rubia cabeza y llevar el ritmo que yo deseaba, pero la verdad no hacía falta que lo hiciera, era demasiado diestra. Conocía muy bien su trabajo.

Y mientras devoraba mi sexo con suavidad, con dulzura, con firmeza, me decía a mí mismo que los miles que me cobrara por esta maravilla, los pagaré gustoso y definitivamente muy satisfecho.

Se levantó, me miró sonriendo, y otra vez tuve la sensación de que esa sonrisa yo la conocía, en especial después de decirle que era el mejor sexo oral que me habían hecho en la vida, y ella pareció cohibirse un poco…

¡Ese! Ese gesto yo lo conocía de algún lado…pero no sabía de dónde.

Cuando sus manos empujaron mi pecho para hacerme caer sentado sobre la cama, no me importó de donde la conocía.

Solo me importó cómo iba a conocerla ahora.

Se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí, y me dejó acariciarla completa antes del coito.

Se colgó de mi cuello arqueando su espalda hacia atrás, mientras mis manos reposaban sobre sus preciosas nalgas duras y bien trabajadas, dejándome el camino completamente libre para poder saborear completa su garganta, su pecho, sus senos de princesa de pezones rosados, mientras las puntas de su cabello rubio me hacían cosquillas en las rodillas, ella dejaba escapar ligeros gemidos y se lamía los labios haciéndolos más deseables para mí.

Una de mis manos recorrió su vientre hasta aquel tesoro sagrado que ella escondía, y descubrí que estaba tan húmeda que no lo creerías.

Mis sentidos se dispararon al enterarme que provocaba esa reacción en una mujer como ella, y mis dedos masajearon lo más tiernamente que pude aquel pétalo de rosa que se me ofrecía duro y vibrante.

¡Lo que hubiera dado yo por poder haber tenido la oportunidad de posarme entre sus piernas y, como un colibrí libador, poder admirar la rosadéz mojada de aquella flor y beber su néctar.

Pero ante mi caricia tan íntima, y los gemidos deliciosos que se escapaban de su boca rosada, su mano tomó mi miembro, masajeándolo un par de veces como si hiciera falta, y lo introdujo dentro de sí haciendo que de mi garganta se escapara un gemido involuntario.

¡Estaba tan húmeda y caliente!

¡Esto era el cielo!

Cuando empujé con suavidad dentro de su cavidad húmeda y apretada, pude apreciar su rostro de princesa, con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas encendidas y los labios entreabiertos, y con esa expresión tan parecida al sufrimiento pero que tan solo denota un grandísimo placer.

Ella se apretó a mí con brazos y piernas moviéndose primero lentamente, luego poco a poco con más fuerza.

No cabía duda que era ella quien llevaba la voz cantante y yo me dejé guiar.

Sus ojos azules preciosos se abrieron y clavó su mirada en los míos, para mí no había nada más en el mundo que ella en ese momento.

Tan hermosa, tan dócil, tan suave, tan delicada; pero esa misma delicadeza era la que me orillaba a empujar más y más fuerte, más y más adentro.

Y su mirada y sus gemidos me indicaban que estaba por buen camino.

Se apretó más a mí y hundió su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello y sus gemidos en mi oído eran la antesala de la gloria para mí.

En ese momento no supe si me pareció a mí, pero seguro que escuché mi nombre entre suspiros.

" _¡Neal… Neal…!"_ repitió; no recordaba haberle dicho mi nombre, pero en aquel momento la verdad no recordaba yo ni si quiera que tenía madre.

Y no; yo no le había dicho mi nombre… cómo no me di cuenta en aquel momento.

Luego de su primer orgasmo, vino otro más, más fuerte que el anterior, y me sentí Supermán al saber que era capaz de hacer llegar así a una mujer como esa y satisfacerla tanto.

Cuando yo llegué al clímax, intenté separarme de ella, pero no me lo permitió, y junto a mi gemido máximo, ella lanzó otro grito, como si la satisficiera sobremanera mi chorro caliente en su interior.

Luego de eso, continuamos un par de veces más, siempre con ella encima, siempre con ella mandando.

Ese sentido de saberme dominado por una mujer encendió mis deseos al máximo, y seguí a mi diosa hasta donde ella me quiso llevar.

No sé en qué momento nos quedamos dormidos, pero recuerdo claramente que tenía su cuerpo húmedo y fragante enredado al mío cuando perdí la conciencia.

Al día siguiente me desperté solo, ella no estaba.

Se había marchado… pero no se había ido sola la sinvergüenza.

 **… _Lo malo no es que huyera_**

 ** _Con mi cartera y con mi reloj_**

 ** _Peor es que se fuera_**

 ** _Robándome además el corazón…_**

¡Se lo había llevado todo!

Mi billetera, mis tarjetas de crédito, mi reloj, mis mancuernas de oro… ¡todo!

Bueno… no todo. Lo único que había dejado era su hermoso cabello.

Una peluca rubia yacía en el piso de mi habitación, como una burla, de que ella era y no era a quien conocí.

Y entonces tuve la certeza de que ¡Sí, la conocía! Ya era más que claro, ella sabía quién era yo, conocía mi nombre y en medio de la pasión lo había repetido con vehemencia; ya nos habíamos visto antes.

Es solo que ¡maldita sea! no lograba recordar aun quien era ella.

Sí; me quedé con una desolación que no me cabía dentro; el resto de la semana me la pase pensando en ella y no podía creer yo que esto me estuviera sucediendo.

¿Será que tengo tan mala suerte? ¿Tan mal tino? ¿Por qué siempre escojo mal?

Primero una huérfana miserable que no me dio ni la hora y ahora… ¡esto!

Es que si se entera Eliza me hará la vida imposible para siempre.

Pero, ni aunque yo mismo lo quisiera aceptar, salí cada noche a recorrer aquella calle donde la había visto; en aquel mismo paso cebra esperando ver su minifalda de cuero marrón y sus hermosas piernas con esas medias negras…

Es que esa era mi única seña, no podía contar por seguro con el pelo rubio; ella no era rubia.

Con el tiempo lo dejé, me di cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo era una estupidez ¡Enamorado de una prostituta! Solo a mí se me puede ocurrir.

Así que antes de ponerme en evidencia con todo mi círculo, traté de olvidarlo.

Con el tiempo conocí a una dama de sociedad, hermosa y encumbrada, con quien me identifiqué de inmediato.

Nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y después de un tiempo estábamos enamorados… o eso creía yo.

Me sentía tan bien con ella, que estaba seguro que se había vuelto la mujer de mi vida.

Me comprometí con ella y preparamos la boda de inmediato.

Cuando faltaban poquísimos días para el casamiento, estábamos en mi departamento vaciándolo, ya no me iba a hacer falta, habíamos comprado una mansión que era la envidia de muchos de nuestros amigos y estábamos muy contentos con nuestra adquisición.

Tenía un gran salón perfecto para los bailes de sociedad y un jardín sumamente espacioso que ella ya se imaginaba siendo recorrido a las carreras por dos o tres pequeños.

Todo parecía que iba a ser perfecto; pero entonces sucedió.

Cuando estábamos guardando mis pertenencias en cartones para mudarlas a la que dentro de poco sería nuestra casa, ella me pasó un libro preguntándome qué hacía con eso.

Era un viejo anuario del Colegio Real San Pablo.

Antes de decidirme tirarlo, decidí revisarlo, recordar un poco aquellos tiempos de adolescente cuando fui un verdadero diablo.

Entonces mi respiración se cortó cuando la vi.

¡La vi! Ella estaba ahí, aquella mujer que de noche fue piel de hada y a plena luz del día la mismísima Cruella De Ville.

El mismo rostro de princesa, la misma blancura de porcelana, las mismas mejillas sonrosadas, la misma sonrisa arrebatadora, aunque en ese entonces muchísimo más dulce.

¡Esos ojazos azules! Y definitivamente no era rubia, una cascada de sedoso cabello negro azabache caía sobre sus hombros y un lazo rosa lo coronaba.

¿¡Cómo era posible que no la hubiera reconocido!? Es que jamás se me hubiera pasado por la mente que ella, justo ella, pudiera estar en estas situaciones casi 15 años después.

El nombre bajo la foto era Annie Britter.

¡Ahora sabía quién era ella! Y tenía que encontrarla, la busqué por todos lados, nadie en la sociedad me daba razón de ella.

Lo único que logré averiguar era que su padre había quebrado y ella y su familia habían migrado a Europa buscando un mejor futuro… bueno, al parecer no lo habían hallado.

Y esa búsqueda infructuosa ha sido lo que me ha hecho perderlo todo a mí también.

Cancelé el compromiso, perdí la mansión, perdí a mis amistades. Mi familia me ha dado la espalda… no tengo nada.

Lo único que me queda es encontrarla algún día.

Si algún día llegas a verla en ese mismo paso cebra, si se acerca a pedirte fuego... por favor ¡Por favor no te la lleves a la cama! dile en cambio que, Neal Leagan la busca con desesperación porque que la ama con locura.

 **… _Llevaba medias negras_**

 ** _Y me robó el corazón…_**

Fin


End file.
